Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (e.g., hardware, software, storage, computing power, etc.) which are available from a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Cloud computing environments deliver the computing resources as a service rather than as a product, whereby shared computing resources are provided to user devices (e.g., computers, smart phones, etc.). Users may buy these computing resources and use the computing resources on an on-demand basis. Cloud computing environments provide services that do not require end-user knowledge of a physical location and configuration of a system that delivers the services.
The computing resources may include virtual machines (VMs) that provide software implementations of a machine and execute programs like a physical machine. The VMs may provide cloud computing services to the users. One or more users may create one or more VMs in the cloud computing environment. However, users may not properly configure the created VMs, and packets may be dropped in the cloud computing environment due to the improperly configured VMs. Such users may request that a provider of the cloud computing environment debug problems with the improperly configured VMs. This may unnecessarily strain resources available to the provider of the cloud computing environment.